


10 years

by Danagirl623



Series: Adventures of Sherlock and Rosie [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Parentlock, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Rosie and Sherlock get mono.TW :::: Talk about Nazis, Holocaust, and Camps.





	10 years

“Papa. If we lived in the 1940s our lives would be completely different.” Rosie Watson said, as she flopped down next to her Papa on the couch.

“Yes Bee, they would be.”    
  
“Papa,” Rosie sighed exasperated. “Not just really different but completely different.”    
  
“If we lived in America, you and Dad would’ve been drafted or sent to an internment camp. Papa you wouldn’t like to live in a horse stall.”   
  
“If we lived in Holland, you and Papa would be resistance fighters. You would be helping to smuggle Jews and other undesirables across borders. Or you’d be drafted.”    
  
“If we lived in England, you would have been drafted. Or bombed to death.”   
  
“If we lived in any of nazi occupied Europe, you would be sent to a concentration camp where we would either die from hard labor, disease, or sent right to the gas chambers. Not because you were a Jew Papa, but because you were gay. They wouldn’t care about your brilliant science mind, or daddy’s medical degree. They’d still kill you both because you both kiss boys.”   
  
“You and daddy would be safe,” Sherlock Holmes smiled softly at his daughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “You’ve got the perfect Aryan stature. Light hair blue eyes light skin.”    
  
“Daddy wouldn’t be safe. He’s gay, Papa. Homosexuals died in the concentration camps too.”   
  
“Yes, baby they did. But what you don’t remember is Daddy used to be married to your Mum. And she was blonde. Blue-eyed to. Daddy, you, and Mum would survive the war. I would not. I look far too much Roma.”   
  
“Papa! You would not survive the war. You are gay. Gay men died. You would die.”   
  
“Oh now Ro, don’t you think your Uncle Myc would get me out of any sort of trouble?”   
  
“Uncle Myc couldn’t save you from Hitler,” Rosie said, stubbornly, grabbing his hand. “Everyone was afraid of him. People would just disappear overnight, and you never saw them again. Those were the lucky ones, the ones you did see again were so sick they looked like walking skeletons.”

  
  


"No more Nazi documentaries for you, little one.” Sherlock said teasingly, but Rosie burst out sobbing.

“Just say you’d die in the Holocaust,” Rosie sobbed, clinging to her Papa, sneaking her arms around his waist. 

“Ro-”

Rosie squeezed Sherlock’s middle, and sobbed, “Just call Daddy, please.”

“I’m trying to help you out here.”

“I want Daddy.” 

Sherlock pulled the phone off the arm of the couch, and dialed John’s number. John answered, and barely got a greeting out before Rosie was crying out for him. 

“Daddy!” Rosie said, tearfully. “Papa wouldn't die in the Holocaust."

“What do you mean, love?” 

“Papa wouldn’t die in the Holocaust-”

“So you said, but that doesn’t explain it… Papa?”

“She came in from Hudder’s house and info-dumped, and when I refused to agree with her, because I was trying to calm her down, she started saying that I wouldn’t die in the Holocaust.” Sherlock picked the phone up off his thigh and placed it up by his ear turning the speaker phone off. 

“Well, Jesus, Sherlock! Why did you do to her?” John asked with a laugh. “Why won't you just die during the holocaust?"

"She was aruging that none of us would survive the Holocaust-" Sherlock started, before Rosie buried her face in his side, and continued to sob. 

"What's the plan, Papa? Ro is sobbing like a fool. What do you do?"

  
“I tried to talk to her, but she cried more. I asked her if she wanted to see uncle myc-”

  
“Is she hungry? Did she have a bad day at school?”   
  


“She ate with Hudders and she had a good school day,” Sherlock replied, gently rubbing his daughter’s back. 

  
“Do you think you... should take her to see a doctor?”

“The doctor, John? Why would-” Sherlock cut himself off in his head looking for the last time his daughter behaved like this. Finally he announced, “ She's sick.”

“Why don’t you bring her in and I’ll see if Sarah will squeeze her in?” 

“Ro, wanna go see Dr. Sarah?”

Rosie nodded in her Papa’s side, continuing to cry.

“See you soon, John.”

  
  


Somewhere on the cab ride over, Rosie had managed to calm down enough to take a small nap. When they pulled up at John’s clinic, she tugged her Papa’s sleeve. “Carry me, please Papa.”

Sherlock sighed, before he picked her up, and she pressed her forehead against his neck. “I’m so tired, Papa.” 

Sherlock made his way into the building carrying his daughter, struggling himself because he very quickly felt exhausted. A young man held the door open for Sherlock, and Sherlock nodded his thanks. Sherlock walked into the clinic, and went back to John’s office. He put his sleeping daughter in the armchair, and went back out front.

Quickly he checked in, and the nurse escorted him back to Sarah’s office. Sherlock had picked up Rosie on the way, and she woke up, but still didn’t want to walk. 

Sarah performed a thorough examination before she turned to talk to them. “So when did this start?”

“Today.”

“My body hurts-” Rosie started, but stopped at the knock on the door interrupted her.

“May I come in?” John asked, sticking his head in.

“Daddy!” Rosie croaked, reaching for him. She struggled to her feet and flopped on her Daddy the moment he sat down. John wrapped his arms around her, and started petting her head. “Ouch, Daddy.”

John stopped immediately. “Mono?” he asked Sarah, glancing over at his slumping husband.

“I think so, but I want to test for strep first. On Sherlock too,” Sarah said, glancing at Sherlock. She collected the two swabs, and left the room. Rosie was sleeping on John’s lap, and Sherlock was drowsy.

“Hello my love,” John said, reaching out to hold Sherlock’s hand. 

“Rosie’s sick,” he muttered, squeezing John’s hand. 

“Yes, I know, love. I’m at the doctor’s with you both.” 

Sherlock leaned against John, and closed his eyes while they waited. The nurse came in to speak with John about a patient, and just laughed at him.    
  


“I see some personal time in your future.”

“Yeah, so do I,” John laughed, as Rosie wiggled in his lap.

“I’ll block your schedule,” she laughed, leaving the room. 

John sighed, and leaned his head against Sherlock’s head. He waited in silence knowing that it was going to be a rough week. He waited for Sarah to come back in the room. She was going to say-

“Negative for strep. So I’m going to have the nurse draw some blood, but it takes about 72 hours to hear back. So for now, we’re going to assume it’s positive. Go home, rest, drink water, and take your preferred fever reducer. I’ll see you in ten days to clear you. We’ll call you before then.”

John nudged Sherlock, and he sat up with a start. “I’m here.”

John sighed, and kissed Sherlock’s head. “Let’s get you and Ro home to begin the fun…”

  
  



End file.
